


【EC/情人节24H】Omega装病有什么下场（PWP）

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Doctor/Patient, Enemas, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: #答应看妹妹演出装病逃学的O查#早已看穿一切的高冷校医A万#医疗灌//肠情节 半公开 很多私设+开了很雷的车Summary: 当一个坏学生是需要天赋的——很可惜Charles缺少这种天赋。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	【EC/情人节24H】Omega装病有什么下场（PWP）

1.  
我需要在两个小时之内见到你这个大笨蛋。  
Charles的手机在衬衫口袋里震动了一下，屏幕上闪动着三个未接来电。他甚至无需查看消息栏显示的联系人，就知道是妹妹Raven又给他发来了“催命”短讯。他已经相当熟悉这个口吻，这全归功于Raven最近一段时间以来对他的抱怨——在“一直泡在实验室”和“总是自大地说教”这两点上，她已经忍无可忍了。为了“报复”她的哥哥，Raven威胁继续和Shaw约会——Charles不是不清楚后者的货色，那个不识好歹的混账Alpha只不过是想勾引他的妹妹炫耀罢了。Charles反省了自己，意识到他在妹妹生活与情感上的投入确实不利于这位青春期少女的成长。  
从来没有“叛逆的孩子”，只有不够尽职尽责的家庭监护人——Charles幡然醒悟。而一周前，Charles向Raven保证按时前往温彻斯特高中观看她排练了两个多月的音乐剧——他必须拯救这段“危在旦夕”的兄妹关系，否则等那个卑鄙小子糟蹋了自己的亲妹妹就要追悔莫及了。  
Charles一下课将笔记本电脑及练习册等一股脑地塞进书包，争分夺秒地从人满为患的罗格斯讲厅离开。下一个目标并非繁忙的地铁枢纽，而是位于一层的学生医疗中心——为了完成对Raven的允诺，Charles至少需要缺席今天下午的电磁物理课。不过，这还不是最麻烦的——哥伦比亚对Omega学生的安全管理相当严格，一般情况下不会允许这些受到保护的学生随便外出。为了编造充分的理由，Charles得先装作身体抱恙。只要得到校医的准许，他就有理由缺席一整个下午。毫无疑问，这是个大胆的计划。Charle想不出不这么瞒天过海的理由——他对妹妹的爱超越一切。  
就诊办公室门紧锁，Charles需要等待校医接诊完毕才能被准许进入。他将双手插进西裤口袋，百无聊赖的四处张望——软沙发座位后面的白板上展示着一整排标记有医师信息的磁铁铭牌。由于Charles没有进行事先预约，他将被安排给其中的任意一位校医。  
周五，Hank McCoy, Erik Lehnsherr以及Moria McTaggert博士。最后一个名字下备注了“实习生”字样。  
Charles将中间的那一块从白板上取了下来。  
“‘Erik Lehnsherr，一九五八年毕业于加州伯克利。医药学博士，拥有超过五年的临床经验......’”  
他快速扫过一眼铭牌上的信息，找到了一些有意思的细节：“Lehnsherr ”的确是个十分罕见的姓氏。但更加吸引Charles的是那张略微发白的简介照片——照片的男人简直英俊得不像话。  
“请进。”  
一身校医打扮的瘦高男人替Charles开了门，碰巧是他刚才在铭牌上见到的Erik Lehnsherr。也许是因为连续接诊十余个小时的缘故，男人看上去比照片上憔悴不少。  
“将它放回原来的地方。”敏锐的医药学博士注意到了Charles的小动作，皱了皱眉，“另外，我需要你的名字及ID卡。”  
“抱歉，先生。我是Charles Xavier。”  
Charles顺手将ID卡递了过去。  
“我是Dr. Lehnsherr，你可以叫我Erik。”  
男人没有看他，自顾自地在就诊记录单上用一支蓝黑色墨水钢笔填写一些基本信息。他的字迹相当清秀，令人很难相信是出自这样一位男性之手。  
“简单描述一下你的症状，Charles。这将有利于我的诊断。”  
Dr. Lehnsherr的嗓音清冷低沉，锐利的双眸上下打量着他。  
“我的脑袋像是被人用金属球棒连续地敲击过一样，Dr. Lehnsherr。头疼的情况大约持续了一个上午。”  
Charles搬出事先准备好的说辞，像背书一样流利——要知道，没有几个医生能够验证头疼的真实性。  
“根据你说的，”男人停下笔，曲肘思忖片刻，“仅仅是头疼？”  
“目前是的。”  
Dr.Lehnsherr抛来的问句令Charles感到一丝紧张——他当然不希望Dr.Lehnsherr对此刨根问底。  
“造成头疼的原因有很多，Charles。我需要通过血液化验判断是否是生理因素导致了这些症状。”  
他继续道，并要求一旁观诊的Moira小姐为他准备采血针等器具。看样子，Dr.Lehnsherr似乎没有那么容易唬弄。  
“这份报告不会等太久时间，Charles。你在这里很安全。”  
Dr.Lehnsherr像是读出了Charles的心思，尽管他离真相依旧相去甚远。最糟的情况不过是多吃一些苦头，他想。话音刚落，Charles的手臂上传来一丝凉意——Erik已经替他将左手手臂的皮肤用酒精棉球消毒，准备将针尖刺入静脉。  
“不用这么紧张，Charles。”  
Erik试图安抚被吓成一只兔子的Charles。从生理角度而言，Omega对疼痛的敏感度是Alpha的数百倍。好在Dr.Lehnsherr技术精湛，采血的过程只产生了微弱的痛感。男人将血液样本送进化验间，由Hank McCoy博士负责检验报告的部分。Dr.Lehnsherr则回到办公桌前，继续他的工作。医生不再关注他的病人，而是完全地沉浸在各种报告与医疗数据中。修长的手指敲击键盘，发出有节律的声响——Charles看得有些着迷了。  
要命的沉默过去了二十分钟。  
“既然各项指标都相对正常，且没有额外的不良反应，”Dr.Lehnsherr合上血液检查的报告，“我的建议是先观察，Charles。很多学生临近考试周都会出现这样的症状。大多数情况下都是心理压力造成的。事实上，我们一周之内接诊了不下二十位像你这样的学生。”  
Raven还在等他。要是被她知道了，百分之百会取消Charles一个月的晚安吻。Charles干脆赖在了在诊室的地板上，将双手紧紧捂住腹部，试图告诉Dr.Lehnsherr自己的胃部正在遭受“剧烈的绞痛”——倘若有位好莱坞导演在这里，百分之九十九会聘请Charles担任他下一部电影的主角。Charles从未像今天这般尊严扫地，但为了不令亲爱的妹妹失望，一切都是值得的。为了减少破绽，Charles故意装作十分痛苦的样子，实则干扰Dr.Lehnsherr的检查。  
“结合这些情况看，有可能由于误食了Alpha的药物。Omega较其他性别敏感得多，严重情况的误食下甚至会导致休克。”  
男人看起来格外严肃。Dr.Lehnsherr小心地蹲下身，将右手探到下腹部，轻轻按揉肋骨以上的部位。  
“有可能是的，先生......”  
到目前为止，这个理由看起来天衣无缝。一般而言，为了规避医疗风险，校医们普遍的做法是开具一些不痛不痒的止疼药，并准许学生独自前往市中心的医院进一步诊断。这样一来，Charles就有充分的理由借机出席Raven的演出了。  
而当Charles请求Dr.Lehnsherr准许他离开时，事情的进展与他想象中大相径庭。  
“我说过了，Charles。误食Alpha药物的后果会很严重，我不能擅自准许你离开。” Dr.Lehnsherr顿了顿，“首先需要对病人进行直肠灌洗，然后是肠胃检查。Moira小姐，请协助我安排病人的治疗。”  
到了这个地步，Charles似乎没了别的选择——除非他乖乖配合检查。否则，Dr.Lehnsherr是咬定了不会轻易放他离开。  
在Moria为他们准备直肠灌洗药物的间隙，Dr.Lehnsherr将Charles带到里侧的诊疗床边，示意他需要在这里接受治疗。Charles专注地盯着那双颀长优雅的手看，丝毫没有注意到Dr.Lehnsherr要求他进行灌肠前的准备。  
“你需要先配合我脱掉下半身的衣物。”  
Dr.Lehnsherr替Charles拉上了诊疗床四周的围帘，并重复了一遍刚才的要求。后者的脸颊变成了熟透的樱桃——第一次在陌生人面前裸露下半身令Charles有些难堪。  
“按照我说的做，Charles。”Dr.Lehnsherr站在床边，耐心指导Charles摆出便于灌洗的姿势，“用手肘撑起身体，双膝弯折，并将身体俯前。”  
这样的姿势有利于灌肠，私密部位在金属扩肛器械下暴露无余。Charles紧咬双唇，但早已对此习以为常的Dr.Lehnsherr似乎并没有什么反应。  
“另外，考虑到这个过程可能会令一些Omega感到更加不适，我会用医疗绷带将你的四肢固定在床上。”  
Dr.Lehnsherr补充道。很快，Charles就已经被牢牢地固定在诊疗床上了。Dr.Lehnsherr看起来不是没有这方面的经验，诊疗床的四个角上有分别有一枚不起眼的圆环，似乎是特意设计用来固定不配合的病人的。十分钟后，Moria小姐已经准备好了肠道灌洗的药物和医疗器械，小心地将它们递给Dr.Lehnsherr。  
“Dr.Lehnsherr？”  
Charles感觉得到Dr.Lehnsherr就站在他身后。  
“针对你的情况，”诊疗床上的Charles用余光瞥见Dr.Lehnsherr伸出食指，在他后面比划了一下，“恐怕还需要进行一些额外的步骤，才能成功注射灌肠用的药物。”  
还没等Charles意识过来，男人已经戴上了乳胶手套，用蘸取了一些看上去像是润滑油液体的手指替他扩张肛门。Dr.Lehnsherr的动作相当温柔，又不失力道——事实上，Charles已经开始有些兴奋了。深度扩张的过程持续了十余分钟，时间过得相当漫长。  
“唔...... ”  
躁动的性器在诊疗床上不听话地勃起，Charles的忍耐已经到达了极限。  
“这么快就坚持不住了吗？”Dr.Lehnsherr似乎早已洞穿了Charles的诡计，“Charles, 如果我是你的话，现在就会老实交代。”  
没有什么能逃过Dr.Lehnsherr那双深邃严谨的双眸。显然，所谓的误食症状是他故意设计出来骗Charles的。证据确凿的情况下，再多的辩解也无济于事。当一个坏学生是需要天赋的——很可惜Charles缺少这种天赋。  
“偶尔进行灌肠有助于按摩肠道，促进蠕动，Charles。”  
男人将用于直肠灌洗的药物推入湿润的后穴，并帮助Charles在诊疗床上保持前倾的姿势。Dr.Lehnsherr的安慰毫不起作用——灌肠剂进入肠道的刺激感并不好受。  
“疼......Dr.Lehnsherr，我什么时候才能离开这里？”  
Charles几乎是在向他的医生求饶了，这简直是在遭受酷刑。  
“直到你给出一个合理的解释。”  
Dr.Lehnsherr出于得意轻轻地笑了一下。他没打算轻易地放过Charles，而是不慌不忙地提出了条件。无奈之下，被抓了现行的Charles只能一五一十向Dr.Lehnsherr解释事情的来龙去脉。  
“要我开车送你过去吗，Charles？”  
Dr.Lehnsherr将双手插进医疗服的口袋。他刚才替Charles做了简单的清理，并允许他将下半身的衣物重新穿好。  
对于Charles来说，这的确是个令人心动的提议。毕竟，现在出发很有可能错过地铁。  
“我同意，Dr.Lehnsherr。”  
Charles长吁了一口气。  
2.  
温彻斯特。晴朗夏日的天空没有一丝浮云，燥热的空气轻轻拍打芬芳的绿茵。  
Charles几乎不敢相信，Dr.Lehnsherr能在遵守交通规则的前提下只花不到二十分钟就到了这里。  
“谢谢，Dr.Lehnsherr。如果您准备回去的话，请便。”  
Charles将副驾驶的车门关上，向Dr.Lehnsherr挥手告别。  
“我没说过要离开，Charles。我的任务是在这里陪你一整天。”  
Dr.Lehnsherr摇上车窗，和他同时下了车。  
“Dr.Lehnsherr打算一直跟着我？”  
Charles注意到Erik在出门前特意换了一套灰色西装，仿佛是一早就在计划之中的。  
“理论上说，你依旧是我的‘病人’。”Dr.Lehnsherr的理由倒是别具一格，“Charles，这完全是出于你的安全考虑。”  
“万一出现了危险的Alpha”——本着“对学生负责到底”的原则，这个借口百试不灵。  
“好吧，演出在十五分钟之内开始，请跟我来。”  
Charles打赌Raven看到这样一位充满魅力的Alpha出现在自己身旁，百分之百会劝他早点和他上床确定关系。  
“这场演出是《Hamilton》？”  
Dr.Lehnsherr挑了一个紧挨着Charles的剧场座位坐下。事实上，由于他们到的太晚，剧场的座位只剩最后一排了。  
“稍等片刻，Erik。我的妹妹表演‘伊莱莎’。”  
Charles紧张地把脑袋凑到前面去，认真地盯着台上一举一动，并且努力地在人群中寻找Raven的身影。Charles今天特意带了摄像机，专门记录这一美妙的时刻。至于Dr.Lehnsherr——他完全被晾在一边了。  
“噢，我想是的。我欣赏过百老汇的版本——左数第二位才是‘伊莱莎’，Charles。”  
Erik皱了皱眉，自问自答中透露出对Charles刚才无视了他的不满。随着音乐的响起，Charles完全沉浸在这场剧院表演中。他第一次感到和Raven的距离如此亲近——那是亲人的爱意与尊重，Charles为他出众的妹妹感到自豪。  
Dr.Lehnsherr没好意思打断这个对Charles来说或许很重要的时刻——他现在的全部目光都在Charles身上。蔚蓝的双眸中可以看见无垠的海，诱人的嘴唇比伊甸园的苹果还要引人犯罪。Dr.Lehnsherr承认吃了Charles妹妹的醋——在诊室的时候Erik就想上了他，Charles现在的模样比当时还要性感一万倍。  
四十五分钟之后。  
“抱歉，Erik。我需要短暂地离开一下。”  
残余的灌肠剂不容小觑——看样子，Charles不得不前往剧场的洗手间解决。对于一个重要的场合而言，这实在是太尴尬了。有条件的话，他还需要进行一些适当的冲洗。  
“好的，我会继续录像。呃，如果你希望的话。”  
Erik顿了顿。  
“当然。”  
2.  
“嗨，Erik。”  
令Dr.Lehnsherr颇感意外的是，Charles没过多久就回到了他的身旁。  
“我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“什么问题？”  
Erik意识到对方的视线正在自己的胯间游移，像是某种非常露骨的性暗示。  
“你可以和我做吗，Erik？我知道这有些突然。”  
这个提问正中Erik下怀，他今天早就幻想了无数次和Charles做爱。但令Erik更加意外的是，他眼前又出现了一个Charles。难道是出现幻觉了吗？  
“呃，这里发生了什么？”  
另一个Charles出现在他的右手边，听上去同样困惑。  
“我的意思是，什么时候都可以和我做。”  
Erik咽了咽口水，分明是在对“另一个Charles”说。  
“哼。你是怎么发现的？”  
浅色西服衬衫变成了变回一条时尚休闲短裙，金发少女气鼓鼓地盯着Erik。Raven刚刚结束了她“伊莱莎”的戏份，碰巧瞥见Charles和一个陌生男人在一起，打算替自己的“傻哥哥”探一探究竟。Raven连自己的亲哥哥都骗过多次，却没想到会栽在这个不知从哪里冒出来的Alpha手上。  
“直觉，亲爱的。”  
事实上，Erik嗅到了Charles身上信息素的气味。  
Charles Xavier。  
沁人心脾的甜香令他回想起加利福尼亚晨曦笼罩下的血橙——那样美丽，那样令人心动。只有彼此吸引的Alpha和Omega才会察觉到对方的信息素，这是Dr.Lehnsherr在漫长求学生涯中学到的关于性别生理最浪漫的部分。  
3.  
“Erik，我的头很晕......”  
Charles的脸颊红扑扑的，隔着剧场的座位倚靠在Erik右侧的肩膀。  
“怎么了，Charles？”  
Dr.Lehnsherr并不感到意外，这和Charles白天所用的装病借口如出一辙。毕竟，他的Charles可是个狡猾的小家伙。  
但他的额头摸起来的确很烫。  
在确定Charles不是打算第二次骗自己后，Dr.Lehnsherr基本判断Charles的症状是进入了发情期。事实上，灌肠剂的成分同时会刺激Omega发情。  
演出还在继续，提前带Charles离开似乎很不妥。但他们确实早该上床了。不老实的右手探进Charles的西装衬衫，两粒小巧而挺立的乳珠似乎格外享受Erik的服务。男人用指肚在那两圈红晕四周按摩，时不时刻意加深力道。前戏至关重要——急于性爱只会损伤Omega脆弱易感的生殖腔。  
“Erik。唔......”  
Charles又羞又恼，提醒Erik不要在剧院内弄得太过分。但他的Alpha是绝不会善罢甘休的——Erik觉得Charles努力克制呻吟的样子很可爱，忍不住想把他欺负得更狠些。  
“我的Omega发情了，Charles。”  
表面上拒绝，身体倒很诚实——微陷的乳粒被揉弄成了可爱的形状。Erik将Charles搂到怀里，示意他坐在自己的大腿上。“咔嗒”，Charles的皮带被轻而易举地解开了。Dr.Lehnsherr将Charles的内裤褪下二分之一，撩起半遮半掩的布料，将手指缓慢地伸了进去——Charles将自己清理得很干净。在确保手指的扩张已经令Charles分泌了足够多的黏液后，男人将释出的巨物从Charles湿润的后穴齐根没入。事实上，这样的姿势进入得相当深——淌着清液的蜜穴完全地接纳了它。一切都进行得相当隐蔽，只有Charles脸上时不时浮现的羞涩红晕使他看上去与众不同。  
Erik并不安分地坐着，粗长的性器肆意格外凶狠地摩擦顶撞Charles敏感细嫩的生殖腔，越来越多的黏液从两股间汨汨淌出。Charles的西裤被浸湿了一片，连带着Dr.Lehnsherr的——他开始犹豫演出结束之后，要怎么和自己的亲妹妹解释这滩难以名状的液体。  
Dr.Lehnsherr并不满足于这样操弄他，而是将Charles的西裤整个脱了下来，欣赏他惹人注目的屁股。Erik拉着他在最后一排座位的走廊上做了——发情期的Omega只以交配为第一需求。幸好，并没有什么观众注意到他们。半公开的场合令Charles在羞辱难堪的同时感到一丝兴奋。浊白的精液沾上了Charles的灰格子领带，凌乱地缠绕在白皙的脖颈上。Erik在Charles的额上留下一个深情的长吻——他在Charles身上留下的标记不限于生殖腔。  
Charles忘记自己是如何被送回温彻斯特的了。第二天，他破天荒地直至中午才醒——脑海里还在迷迷糊糊地回忆前一天刺激的性爱。  
4.  
温彻斯特庄园，三天后。  
“Charles，有件事我得和你谈谈。”  
Raven向Charles扔来一卷录像带。  
“什么事，亲爱的？”  
Charles还记得，那是他在三天前的演出日拍摄的。Raven当着他的面放映了那卷录像——老天爷，录像的后半部分详实地记录了他和Erik的性爱过程中的种种细节。  
“我的好哥哥准备什么时候把Dr.Lehnsherr带回家？”


End file.
